


#1 Dad - Hetalia One-Shot

by RunningDeer, zhejiang_loves_cacti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, FACE Family, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, just a fluffy hetalia one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningDeer/pseuds/RunningDeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhejiang_loves_cacti/pseuds/zhejiang_loves_cacti
Summary: Alfred and Matthew decide to prank Arthur and Francis on Father's Day.





	#1 Dad - Hetalia One-Shot

      It was still dark that morning when Alfred and Matthew snuck out from their rooms and into the hallway outside.  
      “Do you have it?” Alfred whispered excitedly. Matthew showed the small box he held in his hand. Alfred smiled wickedly. “Perfect,” he sighed. “Dude, this is gonna be so fun!”  
      “Let’s get this done quickly so we don’t wake them up,” Matthew said. Alfred nodded, and the brothers crept down the hallway to the living room. Alfred nearly knocked over a standing lamp, but Matthew was able to catch it before it came crashing down. Finally, they reached the dining room. Matthew quietly opened the box and took a mug from inside, placing it on the table where it could easily be seen by anyone who entered the room. Alfred struggled to suppress his giggles at the thought of what was to come. Then, being extra careful to avoid the lamp, the brothers snuck back to their rooms to wait for morning to come. Only they knew what chaos would ensue the following day.

      The sun slanted through the window, filling the room with soft golden light. Arthur stirred, blinking his eyes open into the sun and shifting slightly. He became aware of Francis’s arm draped over his waist, relaxing in the comfortable warmth for a few moments. Then he turned around to face his lover.  
      “Francis,” he said softly.  
      “Bonjour, Angleterre,” Francis slurred tiredly. Arthur sat up, smiling slightly, as Francis’s arm slipped from his waist.  
      “Do you remember what day it is?” Arthur chided. His lover sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
      “Non, should I?” Francis asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned to face Arthur. “It’s Father’s Day, isn’t it?”  
      Arthur chuckled. “Yeah, that’s today. How about we get out there and enjoy a full day of our sons being well-behaved?”  
      Francis had to laugh at that. “If only! Let’s go get breakfast.” Francis leaned forward to share a brief kiss with his husband before turning to get out of bed. Arthur followed with a slight smile on his face. However, before they were able to reach the kitchen and enjoy their peaceful breakfast, they came to the dining room and saw something on the table.  
      “I wonder what this could be?” said Arthur, walking closer to take a look.  
      As they both arrived at the table, they saw the mug clearly. It seemed to be a typical plain white mug, but upon closer inspection, they found that it had writing on it.

 

**“#1 Dad”**

      Francis glanced sideways at Arthur.

     Arthur looked back at Francis.

      “...Well,” Arthur said, clearly stalling.

      Matthew and Alfred had been woken by their father’s getting up and excitedly ran to the dining room. The two boys hid behind the door frame to get a full view of what was happening.  
      “Dude, look at them! This is s-”  
      Matthew’s hand flew out to cover his brother's mouth before any more joyous shouts could alert Francis and Arthur to their location. “Alfie, keep quiet! We don’t want them to see us!” Matthew whispered angrily at his brother. “Look, I brought my camera so we can get this on video!”  
      Matthew held up the camera and turned it on, holding it just around the corner of the door to record their fathers without them noticing.

      Francis began to speak. “Well, clearly this must be decided somehow.”

      Arthur cleared his throat and pretended not to be peeved. “Yes, but how are we to know who this is meant for?”

      There was a pause.

      “Well, I took them out for ice cream while you stayed late at work,” Francis said loftily.  
      “Yes, but I was at work getting money for things like that ice cream… and taxes!”  
      “You always stay late at work, and you never take time off to spend with the family!”  
      “That overtime money paid for our family outing last weekend!”

      Another pause.

      “And besides, they mostly speak English at home,” Arthur remarked.  
      “Matthew is trying his hardest! At least he has an appreciation for other cultures and not just instant ramen and anime!”

      Mathew’s camera panned over to Alfred as Francis began shouting questionable phrases in French.  
      Alfred looked at Matthew. “Oh come on, man! I tried French too!”  
      Matthew sighed, “I don’t think Cajun Chicken counts…”  
      The camera suddenly switched back to the two fathers arguing about the mug.

      “I bet the mug was intended for me!” Arthur said, inching closer to the table. “It’s perfect for tea…”  
      “Oui, mon beau sourcil*, but you already have so many mugs for your tea! Why would you need another one?”

      “You blasphemer! One can never have enough tea mugs!” Arthur retorted.

      Francis and Arthur each slowly inched towards the table, tossing insults at each other in the process. Suddenly, Arthur lunged forward and grabbed the mug from the table. Alfred and Matthew clapped hands over their mouths to keep from laughing and giving away their position.

      Francis snuck a look over his shoulder, so quickly that his sons didn’t notice they had been discovered. Arthur, on the other hand, did. With their backs turned to Alfred and Matthew, they shared a secret smirk before continuing to argue.  
      Arthur raised the cup above his head as Francis attempted to reach it.

      “Ha! You never could match my expectations. Surely this wasn’t meant for you,” Arthur said snarkily.  
      “At least my eyebrows don’t take up half my face!” Francis insulted. Arthur gasped.  
      “How dare you say such a thing! Well, as long as we're insulting looks, your sense of fashion is far too flashy and garish, I can’t believe you would even think you look decent like that!” Arthur shouted.  
      “Well how about that? We’re both embarrassed to be with each other!” Francis yelled.

      From the hallway, Matthew and Alfred were appalled. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! Tearing up, Matthew ran out first and Alfred followed, ugly-face sobbing, forgetting the camera on the ground.

      “I’m sorry!” Matthew cried with tears in his eyes. He rushed across the dining room to where his fathers were and hugged them. Alfred followed to create an awkward family group hug.  
      Alfred clung to Arthur’s pant leg and said, “It was just a joke! We didn’t mean for it to happen like this!”  
      Arthur and Francis shared another look, then began laughing, much to the surprise of the teary-eyed boys. Alfred and Matthew blinked and looked at each other with confusion.

      “Ah, mes garçons, we knew all along,” Francis sighed.  
      “Really?” Matthew said as he wiped his tears and looked up at his fathers.  
      Arthur pulled Matthew's curl and let it spring back into place, “Truly.”  
      Alfred wasn’t satisfied. “Wait, but how did you figure it out?”  
      Arthur laughed yet again at that. “I think someone needs to learn how to control their laughter before attempting espionage.”  
      Alfred and Matthew were confused at that particular phrase but nonetheless understood that their father was making fun of them and pouted.

      “Alfred was the one laughing!” Matthew said softly.  
      “Oh, don’t act like you didn’t think it was funny! I-”  
      “Hey, boys, don’t fight now. How about we all go get ice cream to celebrate Father’s Day?” Francis soothed. The brothers perked up at that. Alfred and Matthew ran out of the door together, Alfred loudly shouting about what flavor he wanted, and Matthew responding more quietly. Arthur and Francis laughed at their sons, watching them through the window as they went to the yard.

      “I’ll get the keys,” Francis said.  
      “I’ll get my mug; it's bring-your-own-bowl day.”  
      “Your mug? And who eats ice cream out of a mug?” Francis yelled after him.  
      “A number one dad does!” Arthur called over his shoulder, skipping off and out the door with the mug to join his children. Francis smiled. He really did have the best family.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfiction, hope you like it! If there's anything you want me to fix, please comment below. I would love your input!  
> *mon beau sourcil - my beautiful eyebrow


End file.
